My Love Is Like A Star
by JordanVDM
Summary: Jacob X OC - first ever one shot so please read and review. Jacob meets his imprint during the summer and spends every day with her, but when she goes back home there is a horrible distance between them. Will she go back for him?


**__****[Song lyrics by Demi Lovato – My Love Is Like a Star]**

**My Love Is Like a Star**

In just a few short seconds I had become Jacob Black's whole world, something I had never seen coming but something I couldn't seem to stay away from. I felt the need to be near him, to hear his husky voice and smell his forest scent and feel his warm touch on my skin. It was one fantastic summer in La Push of all places but it was over now and I had to get back to my busy world where there just didn't seem like there was enough room for Jacob too.

_I try to build the walls to keep you safe  
When I'm not around  
But as soon as I'm away from you  
You say they come tumbling down_

Everything feels like a chore now, everything I ever loved and wanted feels distant to me, like I'm not the girl I was before, like somehow, looking into Jacob Black's eyes that day on the beach changed everything.

*FLASHBACK*

I had been walking this beach for a long time, hour's maybe. My face constantly, scanning the ocean, blue eyes searching through the mist for something, anything. My friends had all made it out of Forks, Washington for their summer and left me behind in the rain. My father had fallen badly ill a month ago and therefore our holiday to see family in Florida had been cancelled and I was to stay here alone for the duration. Coming to La Push's First Beach had been something I had done every day for the past week and something I could see myself doing every day until my life went back to its usual.

Not looking where I was going, thinking the beach was completely void due to the misty rain I walk smack bang into something hard and warm. Very warm.

"Oh, sorry." I mumbled looking down at my feet in complete embarrassment. "I… uh…" I stuttered looking up at his face. "I wasn't looking…" I trailed off. It was all I could manage to say.

The man in front of me had grabbed my arms – gently I might add – to stop me falling flat on my bum and I was very grateful for it. I stumbled back a little out of his grasp as I looked up into his eyes. A small gasp passed my lips as I took him in. There are no other words to describe Jacob Black than Godly. He was wearing cut off jean shorts and well that was about it. His russet skin pulled tight over his muscles as they flexed underneath it. I felt my mouth drop open a little as I took him in. He was huge and beautiful and manly.

I stared back into his eyes for what felt like forever as a smile formed on his face and he gazed back down at me as if I were the only thing in the world. Adoration filled his deep brown eyes and a shiver ran down my spine. 'Wow!' was all I could think.

*FLASHBACK OVER*

I spent every single day with him, laughing, smiling, and joking. We understood each other, trusted each other, fell for each other.

_My loves like a star, yeah  
you can't always see me  
but you know that I'm always there  
_

There isn't a day that goes by that I don't think about Jacob, that I don't want to be with him. I crave his warmth, his big arms hugging me protectively, his everything. But now that the summer is over, it's not the same, in fact everything changed. I got dragged back into the life I once knew and loved and so did he. Now there is just no time, no time to just sit in a comfortable silence in his arms, no time to walk along the beach hand in hand, no time to laugh and smile, no time to even hear his voice.

_The space in between us  
starts to feel like we're worlds apart  
like I'm going crazy  
_

It is so hard to be away from him, there is a dull aching in my chest where my heart used to be, growing stronger and stronger every day. I gave him my heart the second I met him and he's calling to me, to find him. But I can't go to him. Something in my gut tells me it's a bad idea, that I won't like what I find. I could spend a day with him, but I would still be coming back to all of this, I would still be leaving him behind when that one day is over.

It's even worse to stay away when one of us finally picks up the phone and for a little while we can talk to each other like there's nothing wrong, both of us hiding behind built up walls, looking for protection.

*FLASHBACK*

The phone rang for the hundredth time that day and I answered hoping it would just be my mum and I could tell her to go away. However it wasn't, it was the husky voice I had grown too used to in such a short time of knowing him.

He sounded so sad as we talked and it was obvious there was a lot of distance between us now, both of us hurting but both too proud and stubborn to say we needed each other.

_And you say it's raining in your heart  
you're telling me nobody's there to dry up the flood  
Oh, but that's just crazy  
'Cause baby, I told ya I'm here for good_

Eventually I took the opportunity to tell him, tell him I needed him, wanted him, and would do anything in the world because the pain was just too much to bear. That was all it took we hung up the phone and not even twenty minutes later I was in his arms. But it couldn't last, we both knew that, and soon I was alone again.

*FLASHBACK OVER*

_You say the time away makes your heart grow numb  
But I can't stay just to prove you wrong  
Oh, look at how far we've come  
Don't you know, don't you know that you're the one  
_

He is the one for me, I know it, he knows it, and every one of his friends knew it. So why was this so hard, love was meant to be as easy as breathing, it was meant to be a fairy tale but this, this felt more like a horror movie, never ending and terrible in every way.

I begin to wonder how long we could realistically keep this up for, how long can we take the heart break. How long could I really hurt him? It's understandable really, he can never really leave La Push, being the Alpha Wolf, it's his duty to stay and fight and protect the tribe. Knowing that, it's all up to me, can I take a leap of faith? Can I leave everything I have ever known and loved behind and go after a boy I have just met and am still getting to know? Can I jump into his world, a world where werewolves and vampires exist? A world far more dangerous than anything I have ever known?

I want to. I want to pack up and run to him and never look back but it's a serious decision to make. I would be giving up everything I have ever worked for. It's scary just how quickly I would do it if that's what he asked of me, and I think that's what's making me hesitant. People shouldn't fall in love so quickly, become so dependent on one person so easily. I had and I knew it was because of the imprint that I hadn't even tried to fight. I wasn't being fair to him, if he could give up his pack, his brothers, his duty to the tribe he would, and it would be a hell of a lot more to give up that what I would be giving up by going to him. In that moment, a moment of clarity and realization, I decided.

*JACOB'S POV*

Looking up at the sky I saw a shooting star. It reminded me so much of the way she glowed when I looked at her.

_If you see a comet, baby, I'm on it  
Making my way back home  
Just follow the glow, yeah  
It won't be long just know that you're not alone  
_

I sighed up at the sky, wishing she was here with me under the stars like she had been so many times before. I was sat on the porch steps to Billy's small red house, a habit I had picked up since she had left. My eyes filling with tears I would not shed, I realised she didn't really leave, she lived here after all, she just didn't have time for me. Maybe didn't want me.

I heard a car come to a stop in front of the house but I didn't look down from the sky to see who it was. This was now the only time I ever felt remotely close to her, knowing that no matter where she may go in the world, she will be under these stars somewhere too.

Soft hesitant footsteps made their way towards me and as I focused on the sound I recognised that none of my friends' steps sounded like those, like hers. Hope pulsed through me and I forced myself to tear my eyes away from the sky to look at my visitor. It was her, she was here. I felt the smile fall on my face as I rushed to her, pulling her into my arms, kissing her like I never had before.

I pulled away from her slightly, taking her in, her smile, her blue eyes, golden brown hair, flushed cheeks. She was all mine.

"What are you doing here?" I breathed.

Her face became serious as she searched my eyes for something. "I'm moving." She said simply.

NO! She couldn't leave me! "What? Where?" I stuttered trying to force my brain to think clearly.

"Right here." She whispered as she laid her head on my chest. "My home is where ever you are."

I wrapped my arms around her tight, holding her to me, happiness and a sense of completeness settled over me. She came back for me and I would never let her go again.

_My love's like a star, yeah  
You can't always see me  
But you know that I'm always there  
When you see one shining  
Take it as mine and remember I'm always near  
If you see a comet, baby, I'm on it  
Making my way back home  
Just follow the glow, yeah  
It won't be long just know that you're not alone_


End file.
